


Voltron: Legendary Short Fics

by rinthegreat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Check each "chapter" notes for the details, M/M, Short fics from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Short fics from Tumblr which are being saved here during the Great Tumblr Exodus of 2018





	1. Lilyinthebreeze

**Author's Note:**

> Check each chapter for ship, rating, and other details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 03 SEP 2018  
> Pairing: Klance  
> Warnings: injury

Keith isn’t there when Lance falls, but he doesn’t have to be to know when it happens.  One second, Lance is chattering away like his normal cheerful self, sniping off enemy after enemy split-seconds before Keith can cut them down, and the next he just…isn’t.

“Lance?” Keith calls when the next sentry isn’t downed by a shot and a ’ _looks like I beat ya to it, Mullet_ ’. Nothing. “Lance?!” he shouts again, more panicked this time.

The others are starting to catch on, Hunk and Pidge and even Allura shouting Lance’s name, but he’s not responding to any of them. Shots rain down from where Lance had been perched, aimed at the paladins this time, and Keith makes a stupid reckless decision.

“Hunk, cover me!” he shouts.

Hunk isn’t as good of a shot as Lance is, not insofar as accuracy goes, but where he lacks in accuracy, he more than makes up for in brute force. He cuts down all the sentries in Keith’s path, narrowly missing shooting Keith himself, while Keith blocks shots from above using his shield.

“Pidge, Allura, secure our exit,” he huffs, jumping up onto the lowest ledge that leads to Lance’s perch.

He doesn’t listen for acknowledgment, instead barreling through the sentries that have flocked to where Lance had been safely separated from the action. Clearly they’d found where he’d been hiding.

Keith catches sight of blue armor and red handle collapsed on the ground once he reaches the top. Lance is lying on the ground under a Galra shooter who is using his sniper perch to rain poorly aimed blaster shots on the group.

A rage flows over him, and Keith leaps onto the last ledge, using his momentum to ram into the Galra with his helmet, headbutting him off the ledge with a shout. There are more sentries Keith had forgotten still climbing up the ledges, but he ignores them, crouching at Lance’s side instead.

Lance had been stabbed. He’s bleeding, but it’s not as bad as past injuries. Not enough to cause him to pass out. There’s a dent in his helmet, though, that makes Keith think that Galra soldier had slammed him with his blaster. Pushing that Galra off the side hadn’t been enough, he decides angrily, fingers curling into fists.

“Keith!” Hunk shouts. “Is Lance…?”

Keith checks his pulse, muscles relaxing when he feels a sluggish  _thump-thump_  under his fingers. “He’s alive,” he breathes. “He’s going to be okay.”

“Not if we don’t get out of here!” Pidge informs them.

“We cannot hold the exit much longer,” Allura confirms.

Keith sheathes his Bayard, using both arms to pull Lance up and over his shoulder in a fireman carry. He’d prefer something more gentle, but he needs his free hand in order to shield them both. “Sorry, buddy,” he whispers, even though Lance can’t hear him. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

Hunk covers him, shooting down the sentries who try to swarm up the ledge as Keith makes his way down, careful not to bump Lance into anything or jostle him too much. He uses his shield to cover Lance more than himself, trusting Hunk and the others to keep most of the blaster fire off of them. It isn’t an easy fight out, especially with Keith unable to do anything but protect Lance, but they make it. Somehow.

And when Lance is safe in the cryopod and everyone else is off showering or making food, the adrenaline finally leaves his body. Keith’s shoulders sag and he drops his head against the glass of the pod with a thud, thankful no one’s here to see his moment of weakness.

“You gotta stop getting hurt,” he murmurs. “I can’t handle losing Shiro  _and_  you.”

Lance, asleep in the pod, stays silent.


	2. Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 18 AUG 2018  
> Pairing: Klance  
> Warnings: none

Lance wouldn’t say he’s a morning person exactly. He likes his beauty rest, he’s better at staying up late than waking up early, and he needs caffeine before he can function.

But compared to Keith, Lance is the earliest bird ever born.

He’d thought Keith was mister rise-and-shine. Mister up-and-at-em. Mister train-from-sunrise-to-sunset. After all, on the castle ship, that had been how Keith was.

Since the Battle for Earth ended though, Keith seems to have taken to the method of ‘catch up on sleep now because you may never sleep again’. He’s lethargic, pulls himself out of bed hours after Lance does and only gets up before lunch if Lance makes him breakfast. He’s completely worthless before noon without at least three cups of coffee in him, and he has massive bedhead that seems almost permanent.

It’s adorable, if Lance is honest. Most of the time he takes advantage of it, capturing the moment on camera or savoring it by lying alongside Keith rather than getting up himself.

But right now? He’s not amused.

“Keith, babe, we’re gone be late,” Lance complains for the eighth time, irritation creeping into his voice.

“Ten minutes,” Keith groans again, voice muffled where it’s pressed into his pillow.

“You’ve said that for the past hour and a half,” Lance argues. “We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago. We are absolutely going to be late.”

Keith turns his head and shoots a glare at him. Maybe 2 years ago that would’ve intimidated him, but Lance isn’t moved. “Keith.”

“Lance.”

“Fine, stay in bed. See if I care.” Lance turns to walk away, and that’s all it takes.

“Stop.” There’s a tug on Lance’s shirt, and when he looks back, Keith’s already halfway out of bed glaring up at up with his hair askew.

Lance peels Keith’s death grip off his shirt, threading their fingers together instead. “Are you going to get up?”

“I’m up.”

“Are you going to get dressed?”

Keith glares a moment longer before looking away. “Fine.”

“I’ll make you something to eat on the way, okay?”

Keith jerks up suddenly, pressing his lips to Lance’s cheek. “Thanks babe,” he mumbles.

Lance stands stock still for a moment while Keith wanders off to their closet and starts systematically pulling clothes out of the closet. Finally he shakes his head and steps out of the room to make breakfast.

After all, he had made a promise.


	3. Santeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 16 AUG 2018  
> Pairing: Shance  
> Warnings: emotions

Even after Earth is saved and the paladins are alive and in recovery, Shiro stays in the Atlas. The rest of the crew slowly file out, exhausted. Most of them glance nervously at Shiro before ducking out, but Iverson meets his eyes and gives him a nod, and Sam pats him wordlessly on the shoulder before following the Commander out.

Soon Shiro’s left alone in the Atlas, finally given a chance to breathe. And breathe he does. He stands still at the controls, eyes closed as he feels the ship thrum beneath him. It’s not Voltron, but he has a connection to this ship that’s similar in a way. Maybe it’s the crystal of the castle, reaching out to him through Allura’s crown.

Or maybe he’s doomed to forever be connected to semi sentient transforming spaceships. Shiro can’t help but chuckle at that.

“So,” a voice speaks up, one he knows should be in a hospital somewhere, still recovering. “How does it feel to have your own personal Voltron?”

Shiro turns and spots the crooked grin. “Lance,” he breathes.

“The one and only.”

Lance looks exhausted, despite the bright smile. He’s paler than usual, dark circles forming under his eyes even though Shiro knows he’s gotten ample sleep now that he’s reunited with his family. The last battle took a lot out of him, clearly. Whether it’s lack of quintessence from recovering the Lions so often, physical exhaustion from such a long battle, or a combination if the two, Shiro doesn’t know. What he does know is:

“You should be in the hospital.” His aim had been to sound stern. Captain-like if that’s what he really is now.

Instead it comes out sounding exactly how he feels: tired, wobbly, and like he’d prefer nothing more than for Lance to come closer instead.

And Lance does. He walks up, right to the console, and glances around. “It’s a lot bigger than Voltron,” he remarks as casually as if talking about the weather. “Congratulations, Captain.”

But Shiro can hear the subtext, the question Lance isn’t asking.  _Are you leaving us?_ It’s written on his face as clear as day. And the thing is? Shiro doesn’t know. Haggar is out there somewhere along with whoever sent that last, Altean Mecha. The former Galra empire is crumbling into chaos rather than passing quietly into that goodnight. Voltron, and the Princess of Altea specifically, are needed elsewhere in the universe. But the Atlas is an Earth ship, and even though Shiro is its captain, he’s not sure he’ll be allowed to follow Voltron and provide backup, despite Earth joining the Coalition.

More likely, he’s transformed from defender of the universe to the defender of Earth.

“I’ll do what I can,” he assures Lance, answering that unasked question. “But I can’t make promises.”

Lance shrugs. “I know,” he says unconcerned.

Shiro frowns. If that’s not what Lance is worried about, then what is?

“But Captain already, that’s a pretty big deal!” Lance shouts, false energy in each word. “You must be really happy. I thought you were already amazing, but this is even cooler.”

Ah. So that’s it.

Shiro closes the distance between them, disconnected hand resting on Lance’s shoulder. The paladin winces, and Shiro lets up a bit. He’s still not used to the lack of weight. “I’m not leaving you, if that’s what you mean.”

“I doubt we’ll stay on Earth,” Lance argues. “But you might have to.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re going to break up,” Shiro counters, jaw set.

“What if we get sucked into another time thing? What if ten years pass and everyone thinks I’m dead? What about that?”

“I highly doubt ten years will pass.”

“Shiro.”

He sighs. “I –“

“Don’t say you’ll wait for me,” Lance cuts him off. “Because that’s not fair to you to wait years and years for someone who might never come back.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Shiro assures.

“Oh.”

“Am I allowed to speak now or are you going to snap at me again?” he asks, fondness bleeding into his voice. Lance nods, sheepishly. “I  _would_  wait for you, and I wouldn’t be sad about it, but I know how hard that can be on both parties. It wouldn’t be fair for me to put that pressure on you.

“But with the tech we have it isn’t goodbye when you leave. We can stay in touch through video feeds and you can bet that I’m going to request the Atlas be there to support you and Keith and Katie and Allura and everyone else. If Earth is part of the coalition it’s our duty to at least provide backup when needed, and I can’t promise they’ll let me, but I can promise I’ll try.”

“So…long distance then?”

“Yes,” Shiro agrees. “If you’ll have me.”

“Of course I will,” Lance promises. “As long as you want me.”

Shiro smiles, using his floating arm to tug Lance closer so that they can touch for real this time. “I’ll always want you,” he mummers, pulling Lance into a kiss.


	4. Jill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 14 AUG 2018  
> Pairing: Klance (implied past Jeith and past Jance)  
> Warnings: none

“So,” Griffen says, leaving nonchalantly against the wall. “I see you finally got your shit together.”

“What are you talking about?” Lance shoots back, but there’s no heat behind it.

They’re the first words they’ve spoken to each other since Team Voltron returned to Galra-Occupied-Earth, and Lance really shouldn’t be surprised that they’re borderline hostile. After all, their break-up hadn’t exactly been amicable.

“Kogane,” Griffen clarifies, nodding his head towards where Keith is sitting with Shiro, no doubt planning their move against Sendak. Lance has been pretending not to watch the two of them talk for the past ten minutes. Figures Griffen would notice. “You’ve had a thing for him forever.”

Lance ignores the jab, the unpleasant reminder of why exactly he and Griffen had broken up. “You’re the one who dated him,” Lance bites, actual venom behind his voice this time. It’s been six years, maybe longer, and yet he still holds a crystal clear memory of that party. Of wandering around with Amanda on his arm, feeling pretty good about himself until he spotted Griffen in the back corner, mouth pressed against someone else’s with all-too-familiar hair.

_I’d recognize that mullet anywhere._

Now, Griffen stands next to him and shakes his head. “One kiss does not a boyfriend make,” he says, sounding too wise for the smart ass that Lance remembers dating. “But really, you’re not still jealous are you? You got the guy in the end.”

Lance stares at him, wondering just how dense the dude can be. How scrambled had his brain gotten from flying in the Eartean ships to think that Lance had actually managed to snag Keith for himself? He’s spared having to come up with a response when Griffen’s teammate – Kal? Ken? Something like that – walks up.

“James,” the other pilot says in a soft, deep voice. “Commander Holt needs to see us.”

“Right,” Griffen agrees. He turns to Lance one last time, and Lance braces himself for a veiled insult, but Griffen surprises him. “I’m really glad you made it back, The Tailor.” He gives Lance a soft smile and a wink before turning away.

Lance stares openly at his back while the two of them walk away, mouth hanging agape. When the hell did Griffen grow up? He used to be so cocky and sure of himself, a trait that had attracted Lance to him in the first place. The two of them used to sneak out for movie dates and talk shit about Keith almost the whole time. After they broke up they’d try to one up each other, a feat that Griffen almost always won, especially after Lance was bumped down to cargo pilot. And now he’s gone all Mature Team Leader, throwing Lance for a complete loop.

Then the other pilot – Karl? – rests his hand on the curve of Griffen’s hip almost casually, and Lance gets it. After all, he thinks as he turns back and catches Keith’s eye for a split second before the black paladin looks away again, he’s matured a little too.


	5. Jill again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 22 JUL 2018  
> Pairing: Klance  
> Warnings: none

This is absolutely the stupidest idea Keith’s ever come up with. That’s what he realizes when he stands outside Lance’s room on Planet Olkari. He’s been pacing back and forth for the better part of an hour, fingers rubbing over the crude bracelet in his hand.

He’d made it to pass the time on the whale-planet, and even then he couldn’t deny that it had been intended for the former blue paladin. It’s silly, a pointless gift, especially since what had been over two years apart to Keith had only been a few hours for Lance.

Lance hasn’t looked so good since Shiro came back to them. Keith knows he blames himself, and he’s been avoiding the team since then. No one blames Lance for not recognizing that Shiro had been replaced, even Shiro. But where Shiro’s patient, allowing Lance time to forgive himself, Keith is far from it. He wants to force Lance to interact with the team again. Specifically with him. They’d had something forming between them back when Keith had temporarily taken over as the black paladin, but it’s clear from how Lance looks at him - or rather, how he doesn’t - that anything they’d developed has been lost.

Which is what lead to Keith pacing back and forth in front of Lance’s door, occasionally pausing to knock.

Of course, right as he pauses for the tenth time…that’s when Lance opens the door.

Lance freezes the moment he sees Keith, stopping in time to not run into his raised fist. “Keith?” Lance asks, eyes wide.

“Lance,” Keith replies, incredibly articulate as usual.

“Uh…what are you doing here?”

The bracelet weighs heavy in his hand. For a moment he almost brings it forward, confession stuck on the tip of his tongue.

Keith shoves it in his pocket.

“I was wondering if you wanted to train with me. I heard you have a sword?”

The surprise on Lance’s face flares for a moment before settling into the mask Keith’s grown accustomed to. “Yeah,” he agrees. “Let me get my Bayard.” He disappears back into his room for a moment, leaving Keith to curse himself for being a coward.


	6. Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 03 JUL 2018  
> Pairing: Klance  
> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY AU

“Gotta find Pidge, gotta find Pidge,” Keith mutters as he hits the ground. This is bad, this is really bad. Aside from Shiro, Pidge is the only person he knows at Beacon academy. Of course, Shiro would’ve been his first choice, but his pseudo-brother is a year ahead of him; assigned to a different team when he’d arrived last year.

Ozpin’s words haunt him.  _The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years._  That, as far as Keith is concerned, is literal hell. He works better alone, and aside from Pidge, there’s no one at Beacon he can imagine working with for  _four years_. What if someone finds her first?

There’s always Hunk. He’s nice. He’s kinda funny. Or maybe Acxa. She’d been secretive. Suave. Wouldn’t make him talk to much. Really, anyone would be good so long as it isn’t…

Keith slides to a stop with a curse, causing the dark skinned boy in front of him to turn around. His eyes make contact with a blue set, and Keith hates everything.

“Ugh,” Lance groans. “Not you.”

And he turns and stomps off.

“Wait!” Keith calls, frustrated. But Lance is already gone, disappeared into the brush. Keith kicks the nearest bush. “We’re supposed to be teammates.”

He hears a loud curse, and a moment later, Lance is back. “In no way does this make us friends.”


	7. Self Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 21 JUN 2018  
> Pairing: none  
> Warnings: none

“Well,” Coran says to himself, resting his palm flat against the hull of the newly created castle-ship. “You’re certainly nothing like what grandfather made.”

“No,” a voice agrees. Coran turns to see Princess Allura standing behind him, staring up at it. “It’s better.”

This time it’s Pidge who speaks next, walking up beside Hunk. “Because we all pitched in.”

Hunk steps forward, holding out his fist. Coran reaches out and accepts the cool crystal the yellow paladin drops in his palm. “Fire her up, Coran. She’s ready.”

He grips the crystal in his hand - the last true Altean ship in the universe can now fit in the palm of his hand. How fitting that it’ll be what powers the newest model. “Yes,” he agrees. “She is.”


	8. Jill again again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 08 APR 2018  
> Pairing: Klance  
> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has [art](https://www.instagram.com/p/BhVMb9NBSSZ/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=156uqrppflm9w)

Midterms had been absolute hell. Every single class had at least one test and/or one project due. Keith had felt like dying on Monday, and now that he’s finally through Friday, he thinks he might already be dead. All he wants is to collapse face-first onto his bed and never move again.

Reality isn’t so kind.

“You really should come,” Shiro insists, leaning against Keith’s doorway. “You had a hell week too. This will cheer you right up.”

“A party won’t cheer me up,” Keith argues. “Sleep will.”

Shiro shrugs, far too unruffled for someone who lost an argument. “Oh well. I guess I’ll have to break it to Lance that you don’t want to come.”

Keith’s heart thuds. “Lance wants me there?”

Shiro levels him with a  _look_. “He’s the one who invited you, Keith. Of course he wants you there.”

And that’s how he finds himself at a frat party on a Friday night instead of sleeping.

He’d gotten there early, in the hopes he could get Lance alone and convince him that they should take the party elsewhere, but Lance had been nowhere to be found. At the very least, Hunk and Pidge were both there, and Keith had glued himself to their side as the house reached capacity.

“Lance is always late,” Hunk reassures him for the tenth time. “He invited you, so he’ll be here.”

“I’m not worried,” Keith grumbles, fully aware that he’s pouting.

It’s at that moment that an arm drapes itself over his shoulder. Keith makes to smack it away, but it’s followed by a, “Keeeeeeeeith,” moaned right into his ear.

Keith turns bright red.

“Welp, that’s enough for me,” Pidge announces, draining her beer. She grabs Hunk by the wrist and tugs him away. “Come on, I bet we can beat Matt and Shiro at beer pong.”

Keith doesn’t have the chance to say goodbye, because Lance’s other hand snakes around his waist, and he places an open mouthed kiss on Keith’s neck. Keith knows he’s grinning like an idiot, but he can’t bring himself to stop. Instead he reaches back, wanting to hug Lance in return, but all he manages to reach is a naked shoulder.

“Gimme a kiss,” Lance demands, clearly already a few drinks in.

“No. You were late.”

He can feel Lance’s pout. “No fair.”

“Should’ve been on time,” Keith retorts.

But Lance has already moved on. He grabs some of the hair at the bottom of Keith’s neck, rolling the strands between his fingers. “You should cut your hair.”

“I thought you liked it long.”

“Mmm…” Lance mumbles thoughtfully, pressing his lips into Keith’s neck again. “Short would be good too.”

Lance is handsy when he’s drunk, something Keith’s known for a while. So he asks, “Wanna take this to my place?”

“Mhm,” Lance agrees easily, slipping his fingers under the hem of Keith’s shirt. 

Keith grabs his hand to stop him. “Then let’s go.” He leads Lance easily away from the frat party and back to his apartment. Maybe…maybe parties aren’t so bad after all


	9. spacesephora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 20 AUG 2017  
> Pairing: none  
> Warnings: super fluff

It starts with Lance and Hunk. They have a day off, and Lance wants to watch one of those weird Altean movies. Hunk, for some stupid reason, wants to do maintenance on his lion.

So Lance does what he does best: annoys the shit out of Hunk until he finally gives in.

He keeps himself plastered to Hunk’s side, even though he knows Hunk won’t back out of the promise. It’s partly because he wants to make sure they get to the common area and actually watch a movie together and partly because he’s a little touch starved, and Hunk gives the  _best_  hugs.

They run into Pidge purely by chance. She’s wandering the hall, bouncing off the walls like an old school game of Pong. Hunk catches her as she bounces towards them, and Lance reaches around him to latch onto her wrist as well. You know, just in case.

“What are you guys doing, grabbing me for no reason?” She huffs, sounding more exhausted than irritated. Lance wants to ruffle her hair. He bets she’d hate it.

“Uh,” Hunk starts, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her upright. She looks one step away from slipping down his side and collapsing onto the floor. “You hit us, actually.”

She scowls, face scrunching in on itself. It’s  _adorable_. “Oh. Well, let me go. I need to –“

“Nope. No way, uh huh.” Lance cuts her off. “You’re coming with us, and we are going to watch a movie. Right, Hunk?”

“Right,” Hunk agrees like the best friend he is. Especially because Pidge can’t say no to him. She grumbles under her breath but trots along, letting them lead her to the common area.

Coran had showed him how to make the projector work a while back, but in the end he needs Hunk’s help turning it on. (He could’ve used Pidge’s help, but she’s already curled up on the couch, fast asleep.)

The two of them pile on the couch, scrunched up as close to Pidge as possible, despite the fact that the couch takes up almost the entire room. Pidge mumbles something sleepily but ends up collapsed in Hunk’s lap. Not that Lance blames her. He’s leaning heavily into Hunk’s other side, warmth from his best friend a soothing enough presence that he forgets to start the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

And that’s how Keith finds them: curled up on a corner of the couch, fast asleep with the projector on. He snorts at the sight, only walking in so he can shut off the projector. But when he turns, he can’t take his eyes off the three of them, content as they sleep on the universe’s least comfortable couch.

He’s just going to annoy them a little.

Keith takes a flying leap, landing directly on Lance’s side. It doesn’t have the desired effect of waking Lance up completely, because apparently the guy can sleep like the dead. Instead, Lance huffs and digs his fingers into Keith’s jacket, pulling him up until Keith is draped over him, head in Hunk’s lap. Lance mumbles something incomprehensible before his face smooths itself out again, as if Keith landing on him had never happened.

He doesn’t mean to stay, but Lance’s arm drapes over him in a weak trap, and Keith can feel Pidge’s hair brush up against his scalp with every breath. Besides, Hunk’s lap is comfortable, and Keith is so,  _so_  tired. It couldn’t hurt to close his eyes for just a little…

 

* * *

 

 

When Shiro walks into the common room, it’s because he’s looking for Keith. He wants to train, but hand-to-hand against the gladiators isn’t working out so well, and Allura usually lays him out in ten seconds or less. He finds Keith, like he’d wanted, but he also finds the other three paladins with him.

All four are crammed into a small corner of the couch, piled over each other as if they don’t have enough room. It’s hilarious and endearing all at once. Shiro lets out a chuckle, covering his mouth to muffle the sound.

It doesn’t work.

Keith’s eye cracks open, and he fixes Shiro with a sharp glare. He doesn’t move from where’s he lying but lifts one hand, crooking a finger in an unmistakable  _come here_ motion.

Really, Shiro shouldn’t. He stinks and he’s still damp and sticky from his workout, and they all look so comfortable. His presence would just ruin the perfect pile they’ve turned themselves into. But Keith motions to him once again, and Shiro walks forward with a sigh.

Just for a little bit, he tells himself.

Keith lifts his legs just enough for Shiro to slip under them as he sits next to Lance. He gives the cuddle pile next to him a half a foot of berth, but Keith’s ankle hooks under his thigh and tugs. The combination of the unexpected attack and the dip in the couch caused by four people lying in the same spot dislodges Shiro, and he slides in until he’s pressed against Lance, trapped under Keith’s leg.

Apparently content that Shiro isn’t going anywhere, Keith lets out a huff, shoulders relaxing once again. They’re so warm, and Shiro’s been exhausted since before he left on the Kerberos mission a year ago. So it’s no wonder when he closes his eyes and dips to the side, falling asleep with the rest of the team.


	10. 35.  “I think I’m in love.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09 JUL 2017  
> Pairing: Shance  
> Warnings: none

Matt is Lance’s favorite person in the universe. Aside from Hunk and Pidge and Shiro, of course. But really.

When they’d rescued Matt and Shiro from the Galra, Lance had hung back, convinced that his privileges from before Shiro’s kidnapping had been revoked. Matt was Shiro’s first best friend, after all. Lance was sure they’d spend all their time together.

But that’s not what happened at all.

Matt fits in with the rest of them like he was made for it. He’s smart like Pidge but wary like Hunk. He’s interested in biology, which endears him to Coran. And Lance is fairly certain he and Allura have a thing. Most importantly, though, is that Matt has a wicked streak that matches Lance’s own, and he loves to gossip about his best friend. Especially after Lance and Shiro start dating.

“Tell me about the musical,” Lance urges Matt when the three of them are hanging out in the common area one night. Lance is leaning across Shiro’s lap, pinning him in place (not that Shiro couldn’t move him if he really wanted) so Matt can get the story out, uninterrupted this time.

“Ok, so -”

“Matt, please,” Shiro begs. This is the fourth time Lance has tried to get Matt to tell the story, but Shiro just keeps interrupting. Lance covers his mouth with his hand.

“Go ahead Matt.”

“You might not want to do that,” Matt warns.

Lance looks startled down at Shiro’s arm, expecting to see it glowing. “What? Why not?” He gets his answer in a wet lick against his palm. Automatically, he retracts his hand. “Ew, Shiro what the hell?”

Matt bursts out laughing.

“You asked for it,” Shiro tells him, small smile on his lips.  Lance’s heart hammers against his chest at the sight. “Besides, it’s just my tongue, Lance. Are you saying you don’t like it anymore?” There’s an undercurrent of teasing under his words, a playfulness that hadn’t come out until after they’d saved the Holts.

Speaking of…

“Yeah, that’s my cue to leave,” Matt announces, standing up.  "I’ll tell you another time, Lance. Try not to fornicate on the couch.“

Lance turns beet red at the insinuation, a protest bubbling on his lips but unable to escape before Matt leaves. “We’re not fornicating!” He shouts at the already closed door.

Shiro bursts out laughing.

The force of it shakes Lance off Shiro’s lap and onto the floor. Not that he minds. Lance sits there, dumbly, watching Shiro convulse with laughter. This is the first time he’s seen him so unbridled…ever, actually. The sight is so beautiful Lance’s heart nearly bursts from his chest. He thinks he might be in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musical reference is from [thank you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852611)


	11. 71. “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 09 JUL 2017  
> Pairing: Shance  
> Warnings: implied sexy times

Shiro has a problem. Well, he has a lot of problems, but Lance only really cares about one. Because only one of them is going to cause Lance to die prematurely of a heart attack.

See, Shiro likes to walk around their apartment naked.

Lance first discovered it a month after they moved in together. He’d had Hunk handle the actual move, since he’d been on a boat for the better part of three weeks by that time already and hadn’t had a chance to see the new place since they’d signed the lease. He’d come home, sweaty and smelling of salt and seaweed, only to look up and see…wow. Wow.

The shower was the first place they’d christened.

Most of the time, Lance likes it. Loves it even. He’d worked so hard to bring Shiro out of his shell when they’d first gotten together. To get him comfortable in his body, scars and all. So to come home and see him finally happy enough in his own skin to look at it all the time? Dream come true. (The sex was a nice benefit, too, but that’s neither here nor there.)

But it’s times like these that Lance wishes Shiro would default to wearing clothes and only strip when he  _knows_  it’s just going to be him and Lance. (Lance really doesn’t want to relive the Keith Incident, after all.) “Seriously, Shiro, I called you five minutes ago,” he lectures when he walks in the door and sees his boyfriend stark naked. He forces a glare on his face, trying to stay firm despite the summersaults his stomach is currently performing. (Even two years later he’s in awe - how did he get so lucky?)

“Lance, relax. I still have five minutes.” Shiro opens the fridge and bends over, presumably grabbing something, and Lance mentally shouts at his dick to calm the fuck down.

He wants to tear his hair out. Shiro is doing this on purpose; he is  **absolutely**  trying to get under Lance’s skin right now. “Is this because of yesterday?”

“Is what because of yesterday?” Shiro asks, head still in the fridge. He shifts his weight, and Lance’s nails bite into his palms he’s clenching his fists so hard.

“I told you, it was the boss’s decision. Not mine.”

“Really,” Shiro deadpans, finally standing up and leveling Lance with his blank stare over the fridge door. “Is that why you seemed so excited?”

“It’s a good opportunity for me. I’ll finally get to lead my own expedition -”

Shiro sighs, raking his fingers through his hair. “I know,” he interrupts. He’s using his Serious Voice, so Lance shuts up and lets him do the talking instead. “Lance…you just got back. And now you’re leaving again?”

His stomach drops. “I know. Shiro I’m sorry.”

Shiro finally steps out from behind the fridge, approaching Lance with a frown. “No, Lance…it’s fine. Just…come home safe, ok?” He sounds almost remorseful. Lance can’t help but reach out and snag his wrist, pulling Shiro into him.

“I’ll come back to you. Don’t I always?”

“Yes. So far.”

“So far, nothing Shiro. I’ll be careful. I always am.”

Shiro nods, dropping his head to Lance’s shoulder. Lance turns and kisses his temple, wishing for the thousandth time that he could bring Shiro with him.

They stay like that until they’re startled by a knock, Lance nearly jumping out of his skin when he remembers what brough them to this point in the first place. “Shit, Shiro. That’s my parents.”

Shiro shoots a wicked grin at him as the key scrapes in the lock. “Have fun explaining this to them,” he whispers in Lance’s ear. Before Lance can retaliate, Shiro disappears out of the kitchen and down the hall, just slow enough that both Lance’s parents catch a view of his naked back.


	12. klance pirate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 08 JUN 2017  
> Pairing: Klance  
> Warnings: none

“On your feet.”

Lance almost banged his head on the dock.  Just his luck - he saves a beautiful woman from drowning and now he has swords and probably guns pointed at him.  Without protest, he stands.  Yup, there are guns.  And…hello.  The most beautiful man he’s ever seen, even if he is sporting a mullet.  Lance immediately straightens and holds out his hand to shake.

“Ca -”

He’s cut off before he can finish his introduction when the man pulls him forward, tugging up his sleeve to reveal the giant P branded on his wrist.  
“Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we?  Pirate?”

“That’s Captain Lance, actually.”

“Captain?  I don’t see your ship.”  The man smirks.  It’s both incredibly hot and irritating.

Lance sneers back.  "I’m in the market, as it were.“

The men from before hand over his effects to the commadore.  "These are his, sir.”

He picks apart Lance’s things with obvious contempt.  "No additional shots nor powder.  A comapss that doesn’t point north.“  He pulls out the sword.  "And I half expected it to be made of wood.  You are without doubt the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.”

“But you have heard of me.”


	13. shance fluff week 2017: sea and stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted:  
> Pairing: Shance  
> Warnings: none

When Shiro removes the blindfold, all Lance can see are twinkling lights.  Above him, around him, even below him.  He blinks, looking over at Shiro.  “Where…what…how?”

“It’s water.  You can touch it.”

Lance drops his hand, fingers dipping into the liquid below their hovercraft.  Sure enough it feels just like water.  One part oxygen, two parts hydrogen.  He brings his finger to his face and inhales.  “It’s salt water.”

“The entire planet is an ocean,” Shiro explains softly, gesturing around them.

“Is the water blue during the day?”

“I don’t think so.  That’s one of the reasons I decided to bring you at night.”

“And the other reason?”

Shiro looks away from him, expression distant.  Lance reaches forward, threading their fingers together.  A silent plea for him to look back.

He does.

“We’re meeting with the Blade of Marmora tomorrow.  We need to plan an attack to take out Lotor’s forces once and for all.”

Lance bites his lip, worrying it between his teeth.  “Ah.”

“But after…we can come back after.”

After is a big promise.  After means they both get out alive, means their mission is done.  Means they don’t need to form Voltron anymore.

After is the word Lance whispers in Shiro’s ear when it’s too late to be night but too early to be day.

“After sounds good,” he agrees, leaning against Shiro as the two of them watch the stars


	14. 6 with klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted: 04 APR 2017  
> Pairing: Klance  
> Warnings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Lance confesses that he remembers the bonding moment

Lance throws his hands into the air, giving up.  “Okay so I lied. People lie all the time.  My parents lied to me about Santa Clause.”  As if giving up would explain anything to Keith.  As if the red paladin would ever just  _drop the subject_.

True to form, Keith stands there, blinking at him like Lance is the most alien thing around them - which is rich giving where they’re standing - before finally taking a deep breath and speaking slowly.  “You lied…about that.”  He doesn’t ask it as a question, as if daring Lance to defend himself.

“ _Yes_ ,” he emphasizes.  “Like I said, it’s not a big -”

“I thought you hated me,” Keith confesses softly, not looking anywhere near him.  His face is twisted in such a vulnerable expression, Lance can’t help himself.  He reaches out, squeezing the other paladin’s shoulder.

“I could never hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinthegreat_ao3) or [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/rinthegreat/) instead.


End file.
